


Self Control

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Kinky, Making Love, No Blood, No Plot/Plotless, Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship, kurt is kurt, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Kurt Darkholme is a teacher now. One that is not very keen on a tardiness. Kitty Pryde doesn´t seem to care about this. Until enough is enough and now Kurt Darkholme will have to punish her.





	Self Control

**Author's Note:**

> The writer wrote this out of a whim. It means nothing more than Kurt D being hot and having sex.
> 
> Hope you like it.

In the new dawn of the X-men, it was instructed that all members should have a therapy session and some classes varying in a broad range of subjects(how to cook to how to keep your temper in check) the efficacy of such program is yet to be seen as each member of the X-men ends up in a caster fashion.

 

Kitty Pryde aka Ariel was designated to the room 002 to have a class about letting go of revenge and has a good mood to not scoff at who is teaching the said class. Kurt Darkholme who is wearing a grin who basically says "I want to feed you all to my shark, and the rest goes to my dead unicorn" and Kitty can only roll her eyes and let the class begin.

 

Of course, the class, in reality, already ends. Kitty comes really, really late.

 

"And that´s why revenge is the last act" Kurt concludes his lecture with his famous grin that makes a few of the new member uneasy. "Miss Pryde, you are late, again." His scarlet eyes bore into her doe one and Kitty does not feel intimidated.

 

The others leave the room and Kitty to her own fate. The petite woman only crosses her arms as now Kurt Darkholme teleport next to her. It is not to see his intimidation relays only on his words and dramatic gestures. His eyes, his built and the fact a sword is always with him does make Kurt Darkholme a scary teacher.

 

"Late again, Katzchen" Kurt tone is husky and Kitty unfold her arms. Looking at the man in front of her amused, trying to enter in the role of the scared student is hard, especially if is not true. Oh, well, Kitty never wanted to be an actress.

 

"Mission has some curfews I have to overcome, which is a pity, I wanted to see you and your revenge quotes about how revenge is not the answer"

 

"No, revenge is not the only answer. If all the other alternatives fail, go feed your enemies to sharks, or in your case, dragons"

 

"Ok, that´s why my Lockheed likes you so much" Kitty stated and sighs as Kurt Darkholme won´t let her absence slip like that. He is a great actor. His tail wrapped around her waist as his finger taps on his chin.

 

"No favouritism, Katzchen, I´ll have to punish" Kurt did lean and whisper on her ear gently.

 

"Well, I never like favouritism, Darkholme, so, in order to be fair, punish me," she said smiling as the man shakes his head amused. They kiss gently until the sweetness gets space to hotness. They only break the kiss because they still need to breath.

 

Kitty often feels that hotness still and as her doe eyes gaze at the scarlet eyes, Kurt still does but he is not going to play fair.

 

The man goes to his chair once the door is locked. Back on the chair, he asked Kitty to touch herself for him.

"But...Kurt?"

 

"Punishment is a punishment" his smile is wicked and Kitty only sighs and did as it is told.

 

She takes her pants out, phasing has many, many uses. There a freedom in being bare in front of this man(there´s a satisfaction in knowing he still gulp hard whatever she gets naked. There´s a pleasure to know he is now sitting with his legs crossed because of her) that makes everything worth and enjoyable.

 

Her middle finger starts to play with her wet folders(it is a thrill in doing that, even in her age. Even in his age) imaging and wanting his fingers and much more on her. Mimicking his gestures(callous and roughly) she did that, electing a moan from her own lips, Kurt Darkholme loves to tease her to the brim of insanity.

Her lips open slightly as she moans, imaging his calloused hand playing with her womanhood(teasing, until she pleads for more)as her other hand is toying with her breast, so similar as for how he would have done.

 

She can feel she will climax, saying his name the way she does(with wanton, and even with closed eyes, she can feel how this affect this. She feels proud of herself, fucking pride) as she adds more fingers, suddenly, his husky voice makes itself know.

 

"Stop," Kurt said gulping again. As he rose from his chair is possible to see how this affect him and Kitty can only feel joy if she wasn´t taken over by lust at the moment.

 

She does what he asks clearly unsatisfied. Clearly wanting something more.

 

Kurt points at his desk-table and Kitty accomplish his silent order without falter.

 

"Naughty woman, this is a punishment and yet you are enjoying it" Kurt tsk as Kitty bend down on the desk. His hand careless her ass for a moment then adds "I´ll have to spank you?"

 

"Yes, please," Kitty says.

 

"I´ll do 5 times, you must count and if you missed, I´ll do all over again. Got it?" Kurt asked and swiftly adds "if it becomes too much, use the safe word, you remember the word?"

 

"Yes, blue" she giggles at the absurdity of the choice word. Kurt Darkholme has a sense of humour after all."And I promise you, I can handle it" Kurt just nods and repeats that if she isn´t feeling alright, is just using the word and he will stop it.

 

Once promising that it is enough. Kurt start spanks her, not with his hand, but with his own tail. Kitty didn´t count the first one as she uses her mouth to do other sounds, instead of words.

 

"Katzchen, I told you to start counting, do you want to stay here all day?"

 

He spends her again and Kitty moans count it was the first. Her hands can´t leave the desk and she feels too aroused.

 

"Is a punishment, Katzchen, you can´t cum either, be a good girl, and I´ll reward you"

 

"Meanie," she says and as Kurt uses his tail once again, she will have to start from the bottom. Not in a literal way, unfortunately.

 

"Do I have to repeat why you are here?" Kurt said in his authoritative tone but Kitty can detect a trace of good humour in his voice.

 

Finally, Kitty manages to count until 5 and control herself as Kurt asked. She is painting hard and Kurt is a bit drunk on the site she is right now.

 

"You are a good girl, and I promise to reward you, didn´t I?" Kurt sits back on his chair and puts Kitty on his lap(his pants are long gone and Kitty didn´t even register that) she sits on his lap adjust herself as much she can.

 

Her arms embrace his shoulders as Kitty starts to move. Kurt having more access to her breast didn´t mind the invitation to suck her harden nipples, this only prompt Kitty to speed the peace and Kurt is not objecting.

 

"Kurt, I can´t hold on anymore," she says.

 

"Is ok, is your reward, Katzchen" is the only word she needs to hear as she finally let her climax hit her core.

 

This, however, is far from over. Once she climaxes, once she stops to seeing stars, she wants to return the favour. She stills rides him, now, she is biting his pointy ear(gently, it is a sensible part of his body that fewer people know) and whispering sweet words.

 

"Kurt, I love riding you," she says in a coy way "I love making love with you, I love having you inside of me...but most of all, I love you," she says smiling as he is closer, so close "is ok, I want you to enjoy yourself, you deserve, rockstar"

 

And those words work like magic as now Kurt let it go completely. His hands are on her waist as his tail is too(he adores and has a compulsion on touching her skin. It doesn´t matter the sweat, as she will never care for the fur touching her skin) and his hips move as well wanting to be deep inside of her, wanting release.

 

And Kurt has no problem in release right now. His hot seeds are deep inside of him and Kurt´s eyes roll back, for a moment(although is hard to tell as his scarlet eyes are only crimson and nothing else) and his roughly grins returns.

 

They kiss steamy as everything that happens here.

 

"Wanna take a shower?" Kitty suggested, still feeling her legs a bit wobbly.

 

"Are you going to come late?"

 

"If that´s is the punishment, then maybe"

 

"But...don´t want to know what is the reward?"

 

"Oh, now I´m interested."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
